el camino de un demonio
by lion yagami
Summary: este personaje lion esta en un prolema y su vida cobra un giro que lo cambiara para siempre
1. sintiendo la sangre de una deidad

hola me presento soy lion y quiero decirles que esta historia la mayor parte de ella es verdad mientras que algunas no pero de ella es mi vida aun si no lo crean

algunas cosas pueden tener parentesco con cosas que paresen ser falsas pero son mas ciertas de lo que creen pero ese no es ahora el punto y en eso dejo en sus manos el saber de mi vida y sufrimiento...

capitulo 1 SINTIENDO LA SANGRE DE UNA DEIDAD

-no creia que sobre lo que he vivido pero esto solo fue dolor y sufrimiento.

ahora esta persona decide acabar con su vida saltando deste un geiser de energia el cual lleva al nucleo del planeta... pero esta persona no era asi hasta que a el le llego el mayor de sus remordimientos

-madre creo que te estas olvidando de el candado de tu maleta

-gracias lionel ,devo prevenir que me roben

lionel era un chico de 5 años que siempre era amable y ese dia su madre iva a viajar con su padre que la estaba esperando para salir hacía el aeropuerto para viajar a españa mientras que lionel se iva a quedar con sus hermanos mayores que eran 3 y ese dia recibiría algo que directamente solo le dejaria una marca permanente

esa noche

refirendose a el

yo estaba en mi casa solo ya que mis hermanos mayores habian salido mientras yo dormia con el frio que hacia a causa de ser invierno pero yo enpesaba a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la cosina pero al ver que solo era un gato que entro por la puerta del balcón que habia quedado abierta pero no sabia la razon por la cual esta estaba abierta, estaba cerrando la puerta mientras que sentia un escalofrío que recorría mi espalda y al momento al cual llevaba a mi pieza empecé a ver una luz y de ahi solo sentia miedo , al momento de llegar a esa luz escuche una vos que me decia "tu destino esta a pocos pasos de distancia"

lionel - quien esta ahi?

esa entidad - tu eres a quien buscaba

lionel - que o quien eres?

entidad - lo sabras segun lleges a tu destino

lionel - yo soy...(interumpido)

entidad -eres lionel castro

lionel - como sabias ? tienes telepatia?

entidad - lo se porque vine a revelar tu camino ...tu sangre es unica

lionel - que? yo tengo una sangre especial , cual es mi camino. ..que devo hacer

entidad - acepta mi poder y tu familia no sufrirá

lionel - como que no sufrira?

entidad - si no aceptas todos ellos moriran

lionel en su mente - devo aceptarlo ya que si esto es segun mi sangre y mi familia esta en peligro ...si hay una razón para aceptarlo...no una , dos

lionel - acepto el poder

entidad - nos veremos de nuevo

en ese momento esa entidad estira su mano hacia la cabeza de lionel para solo desmayarlo...

a la mañana sigiente

lionel - solo fue un sueño ...creo que me hise falsas ilusiones...al final solo sigo siesiendo yo

lo que no sabia es que su vida cambiaria cuando vea lo que realmente hizo esa entidad

continuara...


	2. el despertar de una amenaza

He Vuelto bueno para segir con Esto que ya habia Explicado

Capitulo 2 - El Despertar De Una amenasa

Pasado habian 2 meses deste ESA Experiencia de la cual pensaba en solitario que eso solo fue Un Sueño Pero yo sentia Ultimamente escalosfrios Que recorian Mi Cuerpo y recorde Lo Que Dijo ESA entidad ... "nos volveremos a ver" ... Pero Ultimamente sentia miedo por el saber Que susederia Hasta Que calló la noche para una REVELAR Lo que sé referia ESO

ESTABA Empezando un Sentirme mareado y empezaba a toser sangre ... creia Que ESTABA enfermo Hasta Que Me levante de mi cama y Grite "shine" ... perdi la Cabeza y sin recoraba nada desde el lugar de paso Y Cuando reacione ... mi Familia Que ESTABA en mi casa a Estaban Todos muertos ... mi tirada ESTABA Madre en el suelo llena de sangre ... mi padre ESTABA tambien muerto y con el revólver el cual sea Aun seguia caliente Pero no encontraba a mis hermanos ... pense Que Estaban muertos ... Pero no me inporto Mucho Que ya otra ves ESTABA ESA y entidad esta ves era mas reconocible: tenia color de pelo plata y llevaba un tatuaje Que rodeava su pecho Y Sus brasos ...

entidad - ya lo tienes ... pudiste destatarlo

Lionel - De que hablas ? !

entity - no lo viste ... tu los has asesinado

Lionel - no ... No Pude Ser Capas de asesinarlos yo mis Con manos

entity - ya lo sabras ... Recuerda ... Orochi desato Lo Que Eres

Lionel - osea ... yo los mate (tono lloroso) maldito ... no tube Que Haber Aceptado ESE trato ...

orochi - es tu destino y Ahora tu eres quien rompera El Sello Que Me inpide Acabar con la vida humana ..

Lionel se pone a llorar y Solo Trata de saber Que Ara ... en ESE Momento Llega Una Llamada telefonica ...

Lionel - quien habla

abuelo - yo Nieto

Lionel - abuelo algo ha Pasado ..es Una catastrofe ... Padres mis estan muertos y no se que Hacer ...

abuelo - Primero deves decirme Que Paso ... o mejor me lo contaras CUANDO llege ...

Una Hora Mas tarde

abuelo - Y Que susedio

Lionel - Cuando llege a Estaban ASI (mintio para Evitar decirle Sobre Lo Que susedio)

abuelo - ok ... bueno creo Que Ahora yo soy tu tutor ya Que Tus Hermanos son Mayores de 17 y trabajan en Pero En Este Momento cavamos dos tumbas para mis padres...

en ESE Momento Lionel guarda el revólver de su padre y el anillo de su Madre la cual sea la Puso A una cadena Que llevava puesto m y La Puso en su cuello

AL haberlos Enterrados dejaron un altar y Una nota

Lionel agarro parte de su ropa En un bolso y de ahi se preparo para salir con SUS Cosas ...

En El Momento de su Viaje a Lionel le empezo un v recorrer un escalosfro Que significaba Una Preocupación intensa Que Nada podria detenerla Pero era solo de Cuestion de Dejar lo susedido de lado Pero No seria muy facil Pero en ESE Momento era hora de Dejar Su Pasado el párrafo Poder Escribir su Presente

En Gracias a Quienes Apoyan ESTA HISTORIA SE pondra en Pero interesante en los demas capitulos

contiuara ...


	3. la verdad

como les va otra ves y como decia este capitulo va ser interesante

capitulo 3 LA VERDAD

Despues de lo acontesido hace 3 años pude tener una vida como los demas aunque no tenia amigos por miedo a asesinarlos como lo hice con mis padres

empecé a aprender mas rapido que la clase ya que podia leer de corido a tan solo los 8 años y hacer cuentas grandes y con , -, y

pero aun era pequeño

un dia cualquiera de los cuales me dava por pasar el plumero para evitar que se junten arañas pero no por miedo hasta que entre al ropero y encontre dentro una puerta pero esta no se abrí tenia un candado del cual no tenia la llave pero la curiosidad me llevo a volver a intentarlo por la noche

esa noche

yo estaba con la pistola de mi padre y mi abuelo habia ido al mercado ,ya estaba listo para abrir esa puerta para saber que hay dentro.

en el momento que entre al ropero carge el revolver que solo le quedaba una sola bala ,apunte al candado ,este se abrio al fin y me limite a entrar para ver que habia adentro pero estaba muy oscuro en ese momento intento buscar un interruptor para encender la luz .

en el momento me quedo congelado de la impresión...

habia armas ,fotos , medallas y cintas.

yo al ver las fotos me quedo sorprendiendo de que mi abuelo era un militar

despues de eso

habia salido de ahi para evitar que mi abuelo me encontrara revisando sus cosas pero el candado estaba roto y no le di mucha inportancia pero al llegar a la cocina estaba mi abuelo y solo me dio por decirle una cosa

lionel - abuelo por que no me lo dijiste

abuelo - de que hablas

lionel - como de que ...eras un militar y no me dijiste nada

abuelo - como lo sabes

lionel - ok estaba limpiando y encontre una puerte cerrada ...entre y lo descubri

abuelo- ok te lo contare y ya deberias saberlo

yo era un militar que escapo de su dever durante la guerra de Malvinas

despues de ese momento lion queda inpresionado pero solo se limita a decirle sobre lo que realmente paso

despues de un rato

abuelo - asi que tu tienes a un demonio

lionel - si pero no es todo sino que aun devo saber como controlarlo

abuelo - creo que si haces el servicio militar podrias pero aun deves esperar hasta tener 10 años

lionel - lo are y mientras tanto estudiare y intentare que me adelanten unos años mas para asi poder llegar sin prolemas al servicio de la armada

sin mas que decir lionel se va a dormir y deste este punto lionel iva a poner mucho esfuerso para llegar a la armada y intentar dominar a orochi

continuara...


	4. fuerza inhumana

ya estoy de vuelta pero gracias a lo que se les dio por leer mi historia

capitulo 4 FUERZA INHUMANA

2 años despues

lionel despues de todo el esfuerzo que puso en sus estudios logro terminarlos y al mismo tiempo llego a la edad de 10 años

ya habia llegado el dia en el cual lionel entraria en la armada y estaba muy ancioso.lionel al despertarse toma en cuenta la hora a la cual devia asistir al aeropuerto para que lo llevaran a la base. lionel despues de desayunar se puso un pantalon gris , las botas de combate que le dio su abuelo y una remera de mangas largas con un chaleco.pero noto que solo tenia 20 minutos para llegar alla.

su abuelo decide llevarlo en su auto pero no sin antes darle municion para su revolver y un brasalete familiar

abuelo - este brasalete me lo dio mi padre el dia que entre a la armada y creo que es tu momento de que lo tengas

lionel - es hora de irnos

durante el viaje el abuelo solo le cuenta de sus historias hasta que le cuenta que es lo que devia hacer

abuelo - tu deves responder a lo que te dicen tus superiores ,ademas de que deves superarte...no seas un peligro para ti mismo se un peligro para los demas

lionel - que buena frase ...ok nos vemos ...cuida de mis hermanos y escríbeme

abuelo - lo are

en el momento en el que llegan al aeropuerto lionel corre lo mas que puede para llegar hasta su vuelo

secretaria - estas son horas de llegar

lionel - devo tomar el vuelo a la armada

secretaria - llena esta solicitud lo mas rapido que puedas

lionel se apura a llenar la solicitud ,se la entrega y sube al avion

en el momento en el cual sube al avion solo ve todo tipos de personas pero muy pocas mujeres pero el tubo que sentarse junto a una de ellas

chica- dime que se te ofrese

lionel - nada que te inporte

chica - me agrada tu actitud , soy amy

lionel - soy lionel o para abreviar lion

amy - dime cuales son tus razones para entrar en la armada

lionel - no puedo decirtelo

amy - dale ...

lion - ok es por motivos familiares

amy - ok lion pero si no es mucha molestia voy a dormir

lion -ok

despues del viaje de absolutamente 9 horas

lion - ya deja de roncar amy

amy aun dormia per fueron interupidos por una alarma

alarma - abrochen sus cucinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar

amy - de que o que

lion - sostente

despues del forzoso aterrizaje

soldados ustedes piensan que pueden tener huevos suficientes como para entrar en la armada pero las cosas han cambiado ...no estamos en América ni mucho menos en Argentina estamos en la armada estandar pero de esto solo pueden llegar hasta aqui por lo pueden tener

en el momento el capitan va hacia lionel y le apunta con una pistola

"que harias si te apunto con esto"

lion - yo haría esto ( lo derriba al suelo dejando caer la pistola que tiene y le apunta con el revólver de su padre )

capitan - bien hecho es mas creo que tienes mas agallas que el resto ..te llevare a un lado

lion - a donde

capitan - con el grupo de agentes que tenemos para que te entrenen y te pongas a su corriente

lion - pero creo que no estoy aun listo

capitan - nadie nunca lo esta pero tu demostraste qur podrias estar mas listo para cada situacion

lion - de acuerdo que comience y estoy preparado eso creo

al llegar a los establescimientos de los agentes de elite

capitan - agentes quiero presentarles a un recluta que vino a demostrar lo que puede ser , lion da un paso al frente

lion - hola soy lion y quiero decirles que es un gusto ser parte de su equipo

capitan - te presento a kaspar shein ,dante lonug , mi hija diana amursen y a luna desire

lion - un gusto conoserlos

diana - padre este solo es un pequeñajo no creo que logre superar el entrenamiento

kaspar - tiene razon el solo estorba

lion - quieres que te demuestre que yo soy mejor de lo que crees

kaspar - ok , un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ahora mismo

en ese momento comienza la lucha lion se mueve hacia atras y kaspar corre hacia el pero lion se hace hacia un costado ,le pone el pie ,le agarra el cuello y lo tira contra la pared...rápidamente kaspar se levanta y trata de agarrarlo pero no alcanza a agarralo y en el momento en el cual kaspar se distrae lion le da un puñetazo en picada y derriva a kaspar

despues de eso dante se queda sorprendiendo ya que nadie habia derrotado a kaspar

diana - mmm...creo que si podrias llegar a muestro entrenamiento

luna - por mi que se quede

dante - que lo aga

diana - de acuerdo ,lion Bienvenido a la división iron

a lion le fue bien al primer intento pero no siempre le iria asi si no que esperen y lo sabran

continuara...


	5. que comience la primera mision

hola a todos y gracias a quienes sigen leyendo y escribiendo para apoyarme si quieren puedo escribir otra cosa pero incluyendo a lion

capitulo 5 QUE COMIENCE LA PRIMERA MISIÓN

despues de meses de duro entrenamiento lion llego a igualar el ritmo del grupo en solo 3 meses pero eso tambien hiso que llegara el dia de su primera mision

capitan - agentes quiero que capturen a este mafioso llamado salvatore leone que fue bucado por la interpol durante 5 meses y se le busca por trafico de armas , drogas , gente y por crimenes y multiples asesinatos , lo queremos vivo o muerto

todos - si señor

capitan - tengan cuidado y mucho mas vos lion que aun siges siendo un novato

diana - padre ,el ya no es el mismo que el de hace tres meses , se ha vuelto un verdadero agente solo que esta es su primera mision

capitan - pero igual deven estar alertas

kaspar - novato , no vayas a arruinar la mision

lion - de acuerdo ...solo alejate

despues de lo dicho todos se dirigieron a italia en un puerto serca del Mediterañeo en donde salvatore iva a recibir una entrega de armas rusas

en la noche

dante - Antes de continuar no podriamos ir por algo de comer

diana - no ...despues

lion - tiene razon ya que devemos estar alertas ...no sabemos a que hora ivan a llegar ellos

kaspar - miren...ahi estan llegando

diana - preparen armas y apunten a los descargantes

lion - tengo una mejor idea...esperemos a que bajen y lanzaremos una granada de gas lacrimógeno para distraerlos y atacar por sorpresa

diana - alocado pero puede funcionar

kaspar - no...sigamos con nuestro plan

dante - creo que es mejor el plan de lion

luna - estoy de acuerda

diana - entonses lion tu los distraes y nosotros atacamos

en el momento en el cual embarcaron los rusos ...lion espera a que bajen y en el mometo lansa una granada de gas lacrimógeno y en el momento comiensan a disparar...

despues de un tiroteo intenso encuentran a todos muertos pero salvatore escapaba en su auto en el cual vino

lion - se esta escapando

diana - que hacemos

luna - si alguien pudiera dispararle deste aqui...

lion - lo intentare

en ese momento lion dispara con su revolver hacia cualquier parte y el tiro acierta en el auto dentro del flujo de combustible y este explota entre llamas, sus compañeros se quedan sorprendidos por la punteria de lion sin saber que fue suerte

kaspar - yo lo hubiese disparado mejor

lion - ¿sorprendidos ?

dante - ya podemos ir a comer?

despues de un rato

capitan - bien hecho equipo ...ustedes lograron derrotar a ese traficante y encima que lo dejaron tostado pero por el disparo de lion

lion - no meresco ningún merito

capitan - bueno ...tienen la semana libre pero sigan entrenando ok

todos - si capitan

kaspar - no se como lo hisiste pero no me agradas

lion - no fue mi intencion

diana - no le hagas caso a kaspar

lion - alguno sabe que podriamos hacer para pasar el tiempo ademas de entrenar

dante - podriamos jugar cartas ya que no me gusta que kaspar afile cuchillos y navajas ademas de tocar esa odiosa armonica que tiene

kaspar - mmm mejor que lo que haces de estar meditando y leyendo como rata de bibloteca mejor

luna - lion ...dinos por que entraste a la armada

lion - familia

kaspar - y? a mi no me interesa ...mejor me voy (kaspar sale por la puerta )

diana - amargado

lion - siempre el es asi

dante - si creo

luna - bueno ya que el no esta yo puedo preguntarles a ustedes algunas cosas

lion - yo mejor me voy a dormir

dante - tiene razon

diana - si no puedes contra ellos uneteles ademas que tenemos entrenamiento por la mañana

luna - ok pero mañana les preguntare

despues de un dia muy dificil lion y sus compañeros se van a dormir y ellos solo se preparan para la próxima misión que no seria muy pronto

continuara...


	6. dejalo salir

gracias a quienes sigen y si no saben a que esto se conecta con king of fighters lo averiguaran mas adelante

capitulo 6 DEJALO SALIR

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habian pasado 2 meses...sus compañeros habian notado que lion superaba lo que ellos eran pero igual el no habia llegado a su maximo pero el no se esparaba lo que pasaria

diana --lion creo que te estan llamando por telefono

lion -- yo atiendo

extraño -- ten cuidado porque va a pasar otra ves

lion -- quien eres. ...

la llamada se habia cortado pero lion creia que solo era un bromista aunque no se dejo de lado las oportunidades

kaspar -- han visto a lion

lion -- estoy aqui...

kaspar

Diana -- al final quien llamo

lion -- un bromisa

diana -- te estaba buscando kaspar

lion -- que queria

diana -- no se pero creo que se fue al campo de tiro

en el momento lion sale lo mas rapido que puede hacia el campo de tiro

mientras tanto

capitan -- creo que es hora de llevarlo

kaspar -- no...el aun sige siendo un novato y creo que llevara la mision al fracaso

capitan -- siempre hay que arriesgarse pero igual estaran ustedes en el mismo lugar

lion -- siento la demora estube un poco ocupado

capitan -- lion ya dejaste de ser un novato y creo que es hora de que estes en una mision dificil

lion -- es peligroso

capitan -- claro

kaspar -- deverias quedarte si no estas seguro ni preparado

lion -- lo siento ...pero ya estoy listo para ir

capitan -- de acuerdo ...tu grupo ira en una aeronave a avordar una nave en la cual esta el mayor peligro de todos...rugal bernstein

lion -- entendido ...

despues de eso lion y kaspar van directo a comer y se encuentran con sus compañeros y hablan de lo que susedio

UNA HORA DESPUES

kaspar -- esta comida es peor que la mierda

diana -- si la odias no la comas...seguro deve haber otra cosa en la cosina ademas que frijoles en salsa

kaspar -- mejor sigamos comiendo

lion -- (da un grito en vos baja de dolor )me duele el pecho

dante -- seguramente deven ser los entrenamientos ...

luna -- solo ve a dormir... seguro se te pasa por la mañana

diana -- por cierto alguien no estubo ultimamente entrenando (mira a kaspar)

kaspar --...no se esta refiriendo a mi seguramente eres tu dante.

despues de lo dicho dante lanza su comida en la cara de kaspar

una hora mas tarde...

todos dormian pero algo pasaba con lion ya que su sueño era muy intenso

(mente de lion)

lion estaba en un lugar extremadamente plano en el cual no se veia nada hasta que una lus se genero

orochi -- livera tu poder...ya es la hora

tu momento es ahora ...solo queda de que tu cuerpo tome posision de mi mente...

lion se despierta y se livera energia de orochi en forma de transformacion el el cual sus ojos y pelo cambiaron a un color rojo sangre...lion esta controlado por orochi y esta incontrolable

continuara...

ustedes sigan la historia y si quieren que suba un capitulo especial para alguna persona solo diganlo


	7. EL DISTURBIO DE LA SANGRE

gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora pero aun no termina

capitulo 7 DISTURBIO DE LA SANGRE

(punto de vista de diana )

lion se habia descontrolado pero no podia soportar mucho la puerta de hierro del cuarto de lion...me asome a mirar y el tenia una mirada asesina pero se veia mas peligroso porque su pelo y sus ojos tenian un color rojo sangre pero seguramente era considencia hasta que el pudo derribar la puerta pero tube que inprovisar con lo que habia serca para detener a lion...

(punto de vista de kaspar)

estaba sospechando de que el novato ocultaba algo pero el habia llegado lejos

de repente

escuche un inpacto muy fuerte que provino deste la planta baja seguramente el novato estaba entrenando pero a esta hora era como la medianoche pero no jusgaba lo que hacia ...no es el unico que entrena hasta tarde e igual cuando llege hasta el lugar en el que susedio el inpacto veia a diana corriendo hasta que ella agarro el extintor y lo lanzo a la oscuridad

diana -- kaspar rapido hay que movernos

kaspar -- exijo una explicacion

de pronto lion se acercaba hacia kaspar

kaspar -- ahi estas lion ...creo que deverias dejar de entrenar

diana -- alejate de el kaspar

en el momento lion agarra a kaspar y lo arroja hacia una puerta la cual es derribada

(punto de vista de dante)

estaba escuchando musica de thee days grace hasta que escuche dos veses algo inpactando y me alarme...decidi ir hacia alla segun el sonido pense que era en la planta baja

tal ves lion se sobrepasa con los entrenamientos

cuando llege veia a kaspar tirado en el suelo bajo pedasos de la puerta hasta que senti a alguien agarandome la espalda y veia que era lion

dante -- lion sueltame

diana -- sueltate de el

kaspar -- (sonidos de dolor )intenta liverarte de el

en el momento logro tirar a lion contra el suelo y ayudo a levantar a kaspar pero lion me sorprende derribandome con una patada y al caer intento alejarme pero lion me agarra del braso y me levanta

dante -- que te susede lion

diana -- el no deve ser lion

kaspar -- es lion...sino quien seria

en el momento kaspar golpea en el estomago a lion pero no le hace mucho efecto hasta que luna sorpende a lion por detras hasta que usa elasticos y ata a lion por los brasos atando todo su cuerpo

(punto de vista de luna )

yo estaba muy agitada despues de esto ya que no pense lo que iva a hacer ya que ate a mi compañero segun lo que veia el se habia descontrolado de una forma extraña

pero decia que fue suerte que me levantara por un vaso de agua y haya agarrado los elasticos que dejaron sobre la mesa y pensaba guardarlos

luna -- al finfinal no fue inutil esto

dante -- te devo una

kaspar -- por una maldita ves alguien me podria explicar sobre lo que paso

diana -- devemos hacer algo con lion

kaspar -- hay que asesinarlo o sino nos asesinara

dante -- no...el es nuestro compañero y no asesinaremos para eso

despues de esto dejan a lion atado mientras que ellos logran consiliar el sueño ya por lo susedido

pero esto solo llamaria la atencion de lo que sucedería en el futuro

CONTINUARA...


	8. dejar lo que esta

les agradesco que sigan leyendo pero por aqui termina la primera parte para asi no hacerlo tan largo

Capitulo 8 -- dejar lo que esta

despues de lo que susedio ayer no sabia que habia pasado ya que desperte atado pero no me molestaba eso sino que mis compañeros no me dijeron el por que me ataron

lion -- diganme que susedio ayer...por que yo estaba atado

diana -- ahora no es que ...estamos ocupados

kaspar -- si...yo devo reparar mi moto

dante -- pero no tienes moto

kaspar -- entonces conseguiré una

luna -- nos vemos al rato

lion -- por que estan tan lastimados

kaspar --...

diana --...

dante --...

luna --...

despues de ese silencio que pusieron decidi salir de ahi pero solo me propuse a buscar otra cosa que me dijiera que paso...entonses al ver las camaras de seguridad me propuse a buscar la ubicacion central de las camaras...no fue muy facil pero no podia entrar ...

entonses pense en entrar por la noche para asi no ser interumpido

en la noche

ya tenia todo...ropa oscura y comoda...cuerdas y ganchos ...una navaja y la pistola de mi padre solo que con silenciador...

procedí a salir

(00:30)

enpesaba a caminar hasta que veia las camaras y me propuse a usar los ganchos para voltearlas

apenas las trave enpesaba a sentir que estaba muy facil hasta que llege a la puerta y esta tenia un ascensor que iva hacia arriba

(1:05)

tarde un rato en activar el elevador pero lo pude hacer en solo 30 minutos pero el prolema era que habia detectores laser los cuales eran dificiles de pasar y recorde el tablero de mandos y decidí disparar para no tocar ningun laser...mi plan funciono pero apenas pase note que habian desactivado el generador de escalones y decidi usar una cuerda y gancho para escalar...

(1:20)

estoy serca de llegar a el cuarto de monitoreo...encontre la puerta pero esta estaba con candado y decidi disparar para abrir la puerta

al entrar veia las cintas hasta que encontre una con el codigo 6#2iAl

pero estaba con una etiqueta que decia "en investigación"

decidi reproducir la cinta la cual me mostro como me habia descontrolado en ese momento...a mis compañeros yo los habia herido

con eso escuche una vos

\--creo que siges siendo la amenaza

lion -- tu otra ves

orochi -- claro ...veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte pero no te puedes controlar...

lion -- dejame en paz

orochi -- o que lloraras

en eso lion salta por la ventana no sin haber enganchado la cuerda de ese mismo lugar

al bajar lion rompe la ventana de su cuarto y agarra sus cosas pero sige escuchando a orochi

orochi -- no puedes escapar de lo que eres

lion -- los dejare para asi no poder hacerles mas daño de los que les hise.. .

lion sale corriendo con su bolso y sube a una moto

lion activa la moto y escapa de forma peligrosa

(3:00)

llevo 2 horas de viaje ...creo que no llegare a ningun lado si sigo asi...

lion al acelerar con mas fuerza la moto llega a una carretera la cual sige

(5:40)

no se cuanto mas dure el combustible pero no creo que dure mas

dicho eso llega a un pueblo en el cual no logra frenar su moto y esta termina chocandola contra un comercio

aqui termina la primera parte de el camino de un demonio pero la historia sige en la parte 2

EPILOGO

por fin una oportunidad en la cual mi vida esta calmada en Francia...pero mi vida no sera solo ser un ayudante panadero pero en algun momento llegare a algo mejor

fin...por ahora...

sigan la historia en la segunda parte ...


End file.
